


Good times

by LunarValentine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McCree is a big softy, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy hanzo, short and sweet, short fic, slight flashback, they are just being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarValentine/pseuds/LunarValentine
Summary: Jesse thinks back on Hanzo and their first mission together
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Good times

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first OW fanfics, so I hope you all enjoy it!  
> Maybe I'll write more soon? Who knows!

Jesse glances up as rain hammered against the fogged glass of the overwatch HQ In Gibraltar. The dark and blackened clouds above, casting a waves of rains against the earth in a never ending stream. The red and tan patterned blanket being the only pop of colour in the monochromatic main room of the base. The T.V flickered with some movie, the main character bickering with the other about her man issues over dinner- it was really quite riveting.

Not that Jesse cared much.

The cowboy looked down at the sleeping man beside him. The Asian man curled up into a slight ball, as the blanket was wrapped around his middle, the edge of it held in his hand, as if it was a comfort. Jesse smiled, letting out a breathy chuckle as he grabbed the edge gently, and wrapped the dozing man in it. How had such a tough and brittle wolf of a man, become such a soft and caring puppy in only 6 months? 

It only seemed like yesterday that the two of them were put on the same mission by Winston. A simple recon mission, to gather information from a Talon warehouse, and then leave with no trace and no evidence that the two had ever been there. Simple enough real, at least for Jesse. Except that the glaring, snapping beast that was Hanzo Shimada was working with him, par Winston's request. The man had only just joined Overwatch at the time, having only been in the organization for a mer two weeks, as his brother Genji had dragged him along when he joined back himself.

Jesse didn’t really know how Genji managed to rope his brother into joining the organization. 

Something about a dragon? Three dragons? And they fought on a roof?

Jesse didn’t really know. Ninja business wasn’t his forte.

At first Jesse thought he could break the man's cold shell, and at least make him smile. Who didn’t like a dad joke and a friendly jab every once and awhile? Right? Genji sure did, and Tracer got a kick out of it!

But Hanzo.

Hanzo didn’t.

Like at all.

The mission was supposed to go about as manually as any of their missions would be. Get into the gang's hideout, get the information of all their members off the mini hard-drive, and get out. Easy! It was some simple arms-dealing gang after all, how hard could it seriously be?  
But with the angry beast of Hanzo with him, of course it hadn’t gone well that night, why would it have?  
Everything had seemed to go well, all things considered. They had made their way into the building, and we're trying to get a lay of the land. Hanzo went for the ow group to get anyone that was guarding, while Jesse went up top to scope the area, and use Deadeye if needed. When Jesse had almost fallen out of the rafters where he had been hiding, his fingers barely holding onto the peacekeeper. Not to mention Hanzo had completely lost communications with Winston half way through their mission after a small incident revolving around a banana peel, and an enemy sniper. 

So it had gone about as well as any of their missions would.

All in all the two of them had retrieved the data, and gotten back to base with only minus scratches, and a bullet hole in Jesse’s hat.

Jesse learned back against the couch, a sleepy smiling spreading across his face at the memory. yeah...Those were good times. Even if they had almost been caught, and Jesse almost had his head blown off, it was good. Because he was with Hanzo. As much as Jesse didn't want to admit it, the man was a good shot, and he was handsome too. Like a warm morning sunrise. The Japanese man never ceased to brighten a room, much to his chagrin, and had a laugh that could make even the hardest of days easier.

Jesse had learned this as the two became friends, then good friends, and now more than friends. Jesse had to admit that without that first (somewhat) horrible mission, the two of them may have never met, truly.

The formula creak is the old springers singing in the air as he glanced down. Hanzo was still sleeping soundly, the only movement that Japanese man had made was bringing his hands up to his mouth, and curling his legs up by his stomach. He looked like a happy sleeping baby.

Jesse brought a hand down and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the archers ear.

Yeah...Good times.


End file.
